


Frisk [Coraline AU]

by orphan_account



Category: Coraline - All Media Types, Creepypasta - Fandom, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Undertale (Video Game), 짜장소녀 뿌까 | Pucca (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coraline Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Coraline AU, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frisk was very bored. With her adoptive parents too busy with their job to pay attention to her,her older adoptive brother and sister busy with their own school,two annoying girls who were the young girls of the landfamilies that taked care of The Blue Palace,a lesbian couple upstairs that claimed to be able to talk with ghosts,and two brothers who were former circus attractions,Frisk really wished she could make everything better.However,she discovers a little door that takes her to a magical world where her Other Father shows that he can do every good binding to her. However,his deeply red eyes that always seems to leak black liquid shows something odd beneath the goofy and kind mask...and surely,the pink cat that always follows the two girls Frisk stumbles with,have some relation with it.(Human!Monsters ahead.)





	Frisk [Coraline AU]

Trucks approached of the front door of the Blue Palace,and workers helped on carrying the boxes to inside it. A feline looked in the distance about it. On one of the alternate doors,a girl,between the eight and twelve years,came out. She had brown hair,a slightly darker skin,and was wearing a violet rain coat,jeans and rain boots. She looked around the garden,and it clearly was on unfinished stature. The little girl,known as "Frisk",decided to play water-witching to distract herself from the big boredom she felt.

She picked the nearest stick,closed her eyes,and began to play like the stick guided herself to somewhere. She eventually went inside a path she didn't know concretely about. And to worse everything up,she tough she was being followed,or even stalked. She turned around,to briefly see what she theorized that was a cat.

"...Nyeh.",Frisk commented with herself. She wouldn't let a small and silly feline bother her.

Walking further on the path,she found out a circle-

 

*MEOW!!*

Yikes! Frisk rolled down and felt on the circle. Because of it,some of the dirt that was covering it was removed,revealing a well covered with a wooden circle. Groaning,the girl got up to see the well,and afterwards,looked at the femenine feline,in pink and white colors,with a angry face.

"Scaring people like that ins't NOTHING like fun! Your...pink cat!",Frisk said in a angry voice.

[WIP]


End file.
